Coming Out
by electrakitty74
Summary: Mimi throws Angel a second coming out party. More notes within.


Title: Coming Out  
Author: Sarah  
Feedback: Love it, please leave it. . .positive or negative  
Pairing: Mimi/Angel friends  
Word Count: 663  
Rating: PG (barely)  
Genre: A little fluff, a little angst  
Summary: Mimi throws Angel a second "coming out" party.  
Notes: Slightly AU, since I think by the time Mimi met Angel she was totally comfortable with drag, but this scenario presented itself, so I went with it.

Special Thanks: Going unbeta-ed again, 'cause it's Saturday morning. I need to get to work, and didn't want to wait to beta. Baaaaad Sarah!

Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Umm. . none

Disclaimer: While I love Mimi and Angel with all my heart, I do not own them or their lives. I just like to play with them from time to time.

I feel good. I look good, and that's usually enough to put me in the mood for a party. I step up onto the front steps of Mimi's new apartment building. I can hear the music from here. Sounds like a great party. Taking the stairs two at a time (my legs feel so long in these shoes, I feel like I could easily cover three or four at once, but it feels strange taking huge steps in this short little skirt.), I climb to the third floor. I consider knocking on the door, briefly, but the music's so loud inside that I know no one's ever gonna hear it. Just as I'm about to reach for the doorknob, a wave of terror envelops me. The skirt, the wig, the shoes, the eyelashes . . . what if they're all too much? I've been wearing drag by myself at home for months, but of my friends, only Mimi's ever seen me in it. She encouraged me to come to this party "dressed with style," as she put it, and I was excited at first by the prospect of a second "coming out" to my friends, but now . . . Now I'm just scared. What if . . .? My heart leaps in my chest as the door opens revealing Mimi and our friend Raul.

"Just down the hall and to the left." Mimi points the way to the bathroom, pushing Raul past me. He doesn't pay me any attention, just heads off down the hall to the communal restroom. Mimi turns to me, grabs my hands, and squeals.  
"Oooohhhh Angel-baby, look at you! You look so beautiful!"

"I dunno, Meems. I'm not sure I'm ready for all this."  
"Ready for what? You're here, you're gorgeous. Everyone's gonna be floored." She tries to pull me inside. I set my feet, make her stay with me.

"Mimi! I look like a girl!" She stops pulling, looks up into my face, and steps into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She looks up into my eyes for a minute, then retreats with me to the relative privacy of the stairwell.

"Ang, what's the problem? You like dressing like this?"

I avert my eyes, trying not to look at her. "Yes."

She grabs my chin, turning my face, and makes me look in her eyes. "This is how you really feel?"

"Yes."

"And our friends all love you." It's not really a question, more a statement of fact, but I answer anyway.

"Yeah, I guess, but Mimi . . ."

"No buts, sweetie. If this is how you want to be, I'm behind you one hundred percent. Anyone who doesn't like it will have me to deal with." She reaches up, way up it seems to me with the heels, and hugs me around the neck. She pulls back, smiling a little, and kisses my lips, a friendly, loving peck, designed not to spoil my carefully applied makeup. "Will you please come inside? I threw this party just for you."

I sigh; try to bolster my own courage. Mimi squeezes my hand. "C'mon, please?"

"Ok. I'm ready."

We head back down the hall together, hand in hand. She goes to grab the doorknob and I inadvertently clench my hand, squeezing hers.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

She opens the door and leads me inside, taking my coat and tossing it onto her bed. I look around nervously. No one seems to have noticed me yet. Part of me wants it to stay that way. The other part, the one which is rapidly increasing along with my confidence, wants to shout 'Hey everyone! Look! Here I am! Take me or leave me!' The former part wins out, for now, but the two are beginning to balance one another nicely, and soon it feels easy to set out into the fairly large group of people, feeling like me, instead of the imposter boy they all know.


End file.
